The GodFather
by nikita2108
Summary: Who will be left holding the baby? Vampire diaries OOC! Review if you think I should continue please. Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

Okay so I am continuing with Relocation and Justification simply because I really like writing it. This idea has just come to me though and I really want to see where I can go with it.

Summary

Bonnie and Jeremy are having twins, all doesn't go to plan however. Who will be left holding the babies?

Date: February 22nd 2017

A lot had happened in the last 5 years; all the vampires had left Mystic Falls not long after they had killed Klaus. They had returned briefly last year for Bonnie and Jeremy's wedding but other than that they had decided Mystic Falls was not a good place to be. Too many people here knew about vampires and not many people liked the idea of having vampires in their town.

Bonnie and Jeremy had moved into the Gilbert household after Elena turned. She had decided that she belonged with Stefan after all and the only way it could happen was if she was a vampire. It worked out well at first until Elena found Stefan in New York. He was living with Katherine and the two had completely shut out humanity. Elena had come to the conclusions that if you can't beat them join them. The three of them had come to the wedding at Elena's insistence that it was her brother's wedding and she wasn't missing it. They had returned to New York straight after and other than the odd Skype conversation they didn't really have much to do with Elena.

Damon had decided to leave everyone behind. He had told Stefan that in a few decades he would be ready to be brothers again but too much had happened for Damon to just forget. Stefan trying to kill him was the real turning point for Damon. After Stefan accidently turned a young girl Damon decided enough was enough. The girl Chloe was barely 16 when Stefan had decided to make her his play thing. Damon found this disgusting to say the least but when Stefan turned her just to stake her Damon was beyond pissed. So he decided to save her and take her under his wing. Something he realised he should have done with Caroline years ago. He and Chloe were now living in California and Damon had legally adopted her and changed her name to Salvatore. He wanted her to know she had somebody looking out for her for eternity.

Caroline was the only vampire that visited Mystic Falls regularly. She had been in a relationship with Tyler for a year after everyone left but had decided to just be friends. Tyler was now living with Matt in Canada. Caroline then dated a gorgeous man named Dan but they had split up a year ago when he decided he wanted children. She lived in Charlottesville, she had brought The Grill three years ago and Jeremy managed it for her. She and Bonnie spent most of their time together and Caroline had been to scans and antenatal appointments with them and had taken over Bonnie's housewife duties now she was in her third trimester.

Bonnie was due in 8 weeks time but the doctor had warned that twin pregnancies are often early. Caroline made her way over to Bonnie's on the Wednesday evening with a take away as she always did; as she arrived she let herself in, as she always did. She was met by bonnie and Jeremy arguing. "What's going on guys?" she asked, not wanting to interfere too much. "We are discussing god parents" bonnie said. "We have to find 2 people we would trust to look after our kids if anything happened to us". Caroline thought about it "well why don't you pick one person each?" "That what I said, until bonnie told me about the Bennet line tradition" Jeremy said still unable to believe it himself. "What tradition?" Caroline asked. Bonnie answered, "All children born to the Bennet bloodline must be entrusted to Damon". Caroline's eyes widened "as in Salvatore?" "Now see why I am pissed?" Jeremy tested. "Oh yeah! So you have to entrust your kids to Damon and Elena, why didn't you say before Bon?" "I didn't know, it's in all my Grams paperwork and believe it or not Damon is my godfather. Who said anything about Elena?" "She's Jeremy's sister!" Caroline stated like it was obvious. "We want you to be the godmother Caroline?" Jeremy said but also asked. "Really?" she couldn't quite believe they were asking her. "We agreed instantly on you!" they all laughed.

Date: April 4th 2017

Caroline had just got the call to say Bonnie was in labour and she was on her way to the hospital. She decided to send out a round robin text message.

Hey guys, Bonnie's in labour I will test the babies details when they are here. C x

The first reply was surprisingly from Damon; Tell judgy good luck from Chloe and me, Damon

She also got a text from Matt and Tyler, nothing from Elena but she very rarely text back anyway. She pulled into the hospital and asked the lady on the front desk were she could find Bonnie Gilbert. As she entered the room, bonnie looked surprisingly relaxed. As if she could read the look on Caroline's face, Bonnie said "it's the drugs". Caroline laughed and hugged her and Jeremy in return. Bonnie looked as high as a kite and she couldn't help but laugh. "So have you decided what you're calling the babies?" Caroline asked them both. "Well the tradition in Jer's family is to have a Godparents name as your middle name, so baby 1 is Abigail Caroline Gilbert and baby 2 is Alexander Damon Gilbert". "Have you asked Damon yet?" Caroline probed. "He knows Caroline I don't need to ask him".

After what Caroline classed as 10 long painful hours, and that was for her so god only knows how Bonnie must have felt, the babies were finally born. Caroline sent another text with a picture attached; Abigail was born at 10.23 pm and weighed 4lb 11oz and Alexander was born at 10.31 pm and weighed 4lb 6oz. Bonnies doing well x

Next up is the christening, will everyone come? How will Elena feel about Caroline being god parent and not her? 

Review please I really like this idea.


	2. Chapter 2

I love that people seem to be liking this story. I really like the idea. So on with the story...

The Godfather part 2

May 1st 2017

The day Bonnie had been planning since the 20th weeks of her pregnancy. She and Caroline had made sure every detail was planned to the dot. Nothing was going to go wrong today!

Caroline had gone out of town for a week to her mother's wedding. Liz had married Alan Tennyson an officer she met at the station and Caroline was so glad to finally see her happy. She had returned late yesterday and was on her way over to Bonnies. She had decided that she needed to get the twins a very special present since she was their godmother. She had got them matching braclets with their names engraved and also 2 diamonds on it. Caroline couldn't wait for Bonnie to see them.

As she made her way into Bonnies the room was full. Bonnies dad and his wife were sitting on the couch holding a twin each. Tyler and Matt were standing by the T.V adjusting each others ties. Caroline laughed a little at this. Two girls Caroline recognised as Emily and Jen from work hovered near the door way clutching their gifts. Caroline could see they felt uncomfortable so she gestured for them to come with her. "Tyler, matt it's so good to see you guys" Caroline said placing a kiss on each of their cheek. "You to Care" matt said as she kissed him. "Is bonnie in the kitchen?" Caroline asked. They both nodded "okay well this is Emily and this is Jen, so if you guys could look after them, they don't know anybody?" Caroline asked in a way the boys knew wasn't a request but an order. "No problem" Tyler assured her.

As Caroline entered the kitchen she was very shocked to see Bonnie deep in conversation with none other than Damon. She knew he would be at the christening, she knew he would be at Bonnies house but Bonnie so pleased to see him was not something she had expected. "Hey Care" Bonnie said when she noticed her walking over to give her a hug. "Hey Bon, you excited?" Bonnie nodded enthusiastically taking the gifts as Caroline presented them. "Do you mind if I go find Jeremy? Kind of said we would open gifts together" Bonnie sounded almost disappointed. "Go right ahead" Caroline told her. Bonnie left leaving her alone with Damon.

After a few minutes of very uncomfortable silence she spoke "so Damon, how are you?" He smiled genuinely and Caroline was pretty sure her heart melted just a little bit. How do you ever fully get over a guy like Damon Salvatore? "I'm fine. Better than I have been in years. Not really looking forward to seeing Stefan and Katherine version 1 or 2 however." She could understand all three have them had basically used Damon for all he was worth and then just upped and left. "Chloe is really nervous about seeing him but she is my family now so there was no way I wasn't bringing her." This statement alone surprised her. Old Damon would have staked Chloe the second he found her now she was his family? Maybe he had changed. "How are things with the original vampire Barbie?" Caroline laughed, "I'm fine Damon. No one has called me Barbie for a really long time. I'm glad you are happy with Chloe."

Just as Damon was about to reply Bonnie announced it was time to make their way to the church. "Caroline do you want to squeeze in between the twins?" bonnie asked. She was about to reply when "or you can come with us? I'll even make Chloe sit in the back?" Damon offered. "Thanks Damon, no offence Bon but you know how I like my leg room." Caroline laughed nervously as they made their way to Damon's car. They climbed inside and as promised Damon told Chloe to get in the back "I would have anyway, age before beauty and all that!" Chloe said and Caroline laughed "you have lived with Damon for too long!" she exclaimed.

As they arrived at the church they saw the three people they had hoped wouldn't make it standing outside. Elena looked exactly the same but Katherine had changed her hair colour and style. Stefan just looked mardy; his face kind of said I am being forced to be here. Not 10 seconds after getting out of the cars Elena approached Jeremy and Bonnie "why haven't I been asked to be Godparent?" Bonnie looked shocked "hello Elena nice to see you too!" she said sarcastically. "Look Elena we didn't ask you because 1 we don't see you. 2 you aren't you, your you, Stefan and Katherine. 3. We did not want a trio of crazy vampires raising our kids. 4. We have seen you twice in 4 years. I can go on" Jeremy had exploded. "I get it" Elena finally said. "So who is godparent?" Bonnie and Jeremy looked to each other; she was going to find out as soon as they went inside anyway. "Damon and Caroline" bonnie announced. "Wait a minute so I can't be godmother because I am a vampire yet the twins godmother is a vampire?" Elena asked. "Get over it Elena!" Bonnie spat at her former best friend and made her way inside.

As they took their places Bonnie held Abigail and Jeremy held Alexander. The service went swimmingly besides a few death glares from Elena as Damon and Caroline took up their positions.

Caroline had organised an after party at the Grill and returned to Damon's car for a lift. They were waiting for bonnie and Jeremy to arrive and Damon admired Caroline's decorations. She had done a really nice mix of blue and pink balloons, table cloths and banners. "Look Caroline, spending this time with Chloe has made me realise how crap I was to you, I just wanted to say sorry"

Aww so Damon does have a heart. For this to go the way I want it to Bonnie and Jeremy have to die, which is a real shame because I just realised I like writing Bonnie until next time VD fans.

Please review 


End file.
